Rio (Uranimated18 Version)
Here's Uranimated18's spoof for "Rio". Cast *Blu (Young) - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Blu - Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Jewel - Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) *Nico and Pedro - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Rafael - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Luiz - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Nigel - Buster (Lady and the Tramp 2) *Linda - Princess Elena (Elena of Avalor) *Tulio - Mateo (Elena of Avalor) *Fernando - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Marcel - Jafar (Aladdin) *Armando - Haroud (Aladdin (TV Series)) *Tipa - Abis Mal (The Return of Jafar) *Maruo - Mzingo (The Lion Guard) *Marmosets - Vultures (The Lion Guard) *Alice and Chloe - Abigail and Amelia (The Aristocats) *Eva - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Blu and Jewel's Children - Angel, (Lady and the Tramp 2), Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X), Rita (Go Hugo Go) Scenes *Rio (Uranimated18 Version) Part 1 - "Real in Rio" *Rio (Uranimated18 Version) Part 2 - Morning Routine/Meet Mateo *Rio (Uranimated18 Version) Part 3 - “Let Me Take You to Rio (Tod’s Arrival)" *Rio (Uranimated18 Version) Part 4 - Tod Meets Vixey/“Say You, Say Me" *Rio (Uranimated18 Version) Part 5 - Fox-Knapped *Rio (Uranimated18 Version) Part 6 - Jafar and Buster Lock Up Tod and Vixey *Rio (Uranimated18 Version) Part 7 - “Pretty Bird”/Tod and Vixey Escape *Rio (Uranimated18 Version) Part 8 - Looking for Tod and Vixey *Rio (Uranimated18 Version) Part 9 - Tod and Vixey Meet Tramp *Rio (Uranimated18 Version) Part 10 - Buster Meets the Vultures *Rio (Uranimated18 Version) Part 11 - Tramp Teaches Tod and Vixey to Fly *Rio (Uranimated18 Version) Part 12 - Tod, Vixey & Tramp Meet Timon and Pumbaa *Rio (Uranimated18 Version) Part 13 - "Hot Wings (I Wanna Party)"/Animals VS. Vultures *Rio (Uranimated18 Version) Part 14 - Meet Baloo/Buster Captures Vixey *Rio (Uranimated18 Version) Part 15 - The Carnival Parade *Rio (Uranimated18 Version) Part 16 - The Airport Chase *Rio (Uranimated18 Version) Part 17 - The Animals Escape/Tod Defeats Buster *Rio (Uranimated18 Version) Part 18 - Tod and Vixey's First Kiss/Tod Learns to Fly *Rio (Uranimated18 Version) Part 19 - Happy Ending for Tod and Vixey *Rio (Uranimated18 Version) Part 20 - "Real in Rio (A Home for Tod and Vixey)" *Rio (Uranimated18 Version) Part 21 - End Credits Movie used *Rio Clip used *The Fox and the Hound *The Lion King *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1/12 *Timon and Pumbaa *The Lion Guard *Lady and the Tramp *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *Elena of Avalor *The Rescuers Down Under *Aladdin *The Return of Jafar *Aladdin (TV series) *The Aristocats *Sonic X *Go, Hugo, Go Gallery Adult Tod in The Fox And The Hound (1981).jpg|Adult Tod as Blu Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-7004.jpg|Vixey as Jewel Timon in Timon and Pumbaa.jpg|Timon as Nico Pumbaa in Timon and Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as Pedro Tramp.jpg|Tramp as Rafael Baloo smile.jpg|Baloo as Luiz Lady-tramp-2-disneyscreencaps.com-5984.jpg|Buster as Nigel Princess_Elena.png|Princess Elena as Linda Eedef7a0ba3d4cf12a7f36ebc8da258d.jpg|Prince Mateo as Tulio Cody-0.jpg|Cody as Fernando Jafar.jpg|Jafar as Marcel Cbtt068.jpg|Haroud as Armando Abis Mal.jpg|Abis Mal as Tipa Mzingo.png|Mzingo as Maruo Mzingo's_Vlutures.jpg|Vultures as Marmosets June202.gif|Abigail and Amelia Gabble as Alice and Chloe Lady (Lady and the Tramp).jpg|Lady as Eva Angel Full.jpg|Angel, Tails003.jpg|Miles "Tails" Prower RitaGHG.JPG.jpg|and Rita as Blu and Jewel's Children Category:Uranimated18 Category:Rio Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs